walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Doug (Video Game)
:For The Walking Dead (TV Series) character, see Doug (TV Series). Doug is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. Doug is a likable and non-threatening IT guy. He is incredibly resourceful and painfully logical. When he gets mad he is more likely to do something passive-aggressive than to get in anyone’s face. Characters Revealed Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. When Carley is attacked by walkers, Doug saved her and the two joined forces with the survivors in the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Doug is seen in a run down store along with the other survivors. Throughout the game, he keeps a lookout on the street. If spoken to Doug, he asks Lee if he wants to take a look outside. Once out there, Lee can choose to go back inside or examine what is around him. Doug uses his tech skills to program a universal remote taken from the drugstore office to turn on a set of TVs in a store across the street. This distracted the walkers so that Lee could walk outside and retrieve the pharmacy keys from his brother's corpse. When the walkers notice Lee, the walkers gather outside the store due to the pharmacy alarm and try to break in, Doug helps Lee and Carley hold up the barricades while the other pharmacy survivors prepare to escape. Episode 2: Starved For Help If saved in Episode 1: A New Day, Doug will be a passive member of the discussion about whether to let Ben Paul and David Parker stay. He seems to agree with letting them stay. When Lilly gets upset and force Lee to choose who to eat and who not to, Doug is making an alarm system to keep the walkers away. If Lee ask Doug if he want some food, Doug will refuse it. When Katjaa calls out Kenny and Lee to tell that Parker isn't gonna make it, Lee is attacked. Doug tries to help by hitting Parker with a plank, only knocking it over. Just a few moments after Parker is killed, and Ben has told that it isn't the bite that makes you turn, Doug's alarm goes off, revealing the St. John brothers. Doug goes with Lee, Mark and Ben back to the dairy farm, where Brenda St. John hands over some food. Doug and Ben goes back to the Motor Inn to get the rest of the survivors. They both stay there while the rest takes to the farm. Doug later gets Lee's attention using a laser pointer he used earlier. Lee tells Doug and Ben to look for a way inside the house from behind. When they returned to the front was Andrew and Lee in a fight. Doug saves Lee by blinding Andrew with the laser pointer. As they goes off the farm Doug apoligizes for coming back. He also fix a recording tape where it is revealed that Jolene had been spying on the group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Doug has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of Zombies. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to save either Carley or Doug when the walkers attack the pharmacy. The two get pinned when trying to defend the windows leaving Lee to make the ultimate fate of the two. Screenshot Save Doug (Alive) Carley is out of ammunition and is eaten by walkers while Doug escapes with everyone else outside but feels terrible about what happened to Carley. Later at a motel, Doug expresses regret that Carley is dead, but doesn't blame Lee. He also admits that this is just survivor's guilt. Save Carley (Death) If Lee chooses to save Carley over Doug, he will be pulled out of the pharmacy by Walkers towards his demise. Later, Carley will feel terrible about what happened to him but understands Lee's situation in the decision. Relationships Lee Everett The relationship between Doug and Lee is the players choice, but anyway is Doug thankfull for Lee saving his life. Clementine Doug and Clementine seems to get along very well. He is seen giving batteries for her walkie-talkie. They're hardly seen interacting, though. Ben Paul Doug and Ben get along well, probably because of their neraly same age. Carley Doug had a slight interrest in Carley. Their relationship isn't explored because of the dead on one of them. Larry Doug didn't like Larry. Probably because of Larry's temper, where Doug is much more calm. Lilly Just like her dad, Doug didn't like Lilly. Trivia *In an interview with Harrison G. Pink it was stated that the designers of the game took their friend, Doug, and put him into the game as a survivor. **A recurring joke within the Telltale Games staff is how they often encourage players to save Doug over Carley, as the character is based on an IT staff in the team. *Carley was beginning to take interest with Doug in the pharmacy, If Lee chooses to save Doug, he would say that he liked Carley and that Lee should have saved her first over him. **He also talks about his interest in Carley when being outside the Pharmacy with Lee, while looking for the keys into it. **It is revealed that Doug dislikes Lilly and Larry through his conversation with Lee, which may explain why he chooses to stay out of any group discussion involving the two, as opposed to Carley. *Doug is very techincan, fixing the recording tape and examining the St. John's electric fence. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters